Recombinant adeno-associated viral (rAAV) vectors are frequently used for gene delivery to the central nervous system and are capable of transducing neurons and glia in vitro. We characterized seven serotypes of a rAAV vector expressing green fluorescent protein (GFP) for tropism and toxicity in primary cortical cells derived from embryonic rat brain. At 2 days after transduction, serotypes 1, 5, 6, 7 and 8 expressed GFP predominately in glia, but by 6 days post-transduction expression was neuronal except for AAV5. AAV2 and 9 produced minimal GFP expression. Using LDH and MTS assays, toxicity was observed at higher multiplicities of infection (MOI) for all serotypes except AAV2 and 9. The toxicity of AAV1 and 5-8 affected mostly glia as indicated by a loss of glial-marker immunoreactivity. A frameshift mutation in the GFP gene reduced overall toxicity for serotypes 1, 5 and 6, but not 7 and 8 suggesting that the toxicity was not solely due to the overexpression of GFP. Collectively, a differential tropism and toxicity was observed among the AAV serotypes on primary cortical cultures with an overall preferential glial transduction and toxicity. We are now using these infection parameters to deliver potentital therapeutic genes in vitro models of methamphetamine-toxicity, excitotoxicity, hypoxia and Parkinsons disease as well as characterize the signal transduction pathways involved in the protective and regenerative properties of bone morphogenetic proteins (BMPs). Our second approach uses AAV vectors for in vivo delivery to the brain in models of stroke, Parkinsons disease and methamphetamine-toxicity. Specifically, we evaluate the protective and regenerative properties of BMP7 and its signaling molecules. Currently, we are testing the role of AAVBMP7 and AAVSMADs in models of Parkinsons and methamphetamine-toxicity.